


The Walking Dead Fan-Fictions

by Jellis42



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Potential Age Gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellis42/pseuds/Jellis42
Summary: One shots between Walking Dead Characters, Original Characters, & ‘you’





	1. Requests

Welcome! Thank you for joining. Before I start uploading stories, I would enjoy to see requests to see what you guys would want to see! I’ll also be posting on Wattpad so you can follow me there as well @ TheAnonymousCanadian! I will not has a set date for postings(weekly, daily etc.) but will post when I believe they are ready (main focus on spelling errors & the quality of the one shots) along with how many requests I get. Feel free to comment OC descriptions if you would like to see them in any stories & who with, along with what you want in the story(such as oral, anal sex, whether you want it to be a hookup or game such as spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven)

When requesting, I will note who requested the fanfiction so if you would like to not be known, comment anonymously

Quick notice, I am CANADIAN, which means my spelling may not be right to you( I’d spell Colour where Americans would spell it Color) so I am sorry for these spelling mistakes which will happen. 

Hope you guys will enjoy! 

~The Canadian


	2. Hey Cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter, I wrote and posted on my Wattpad as well. I made this with an OC just to start because it’s what I felt like writing about. Hope you all enjoy. Might do a lesbian pairing next so suggest anything if you’d like.

Walking past those gates, he was the first thing I saw. All eyes on me but he was the only one I could notice. His long brown hair, and his beautiful blue eye which appeared just under that hat of his. I did not know who he was, but he was cute. I lost my focus on the kid as "Carl! Come here!" was yelled from my founder, the biker.  He nodded and approached slowly, as he waited to see what was needed of him. 

"Let her take a shower and get her some clothes. Make her feel welcomed here." He says which I find a bit funny considering it looks like he's gone longer without a shower then I have.  

"No problem, follow me"  Carl says as he turns around and begins to head to his house. We walk up the street while  I look around amazed at an actual community. The boy slows down to keep with my pace, before asking "Who are you?" 

"Sara Shaw. It's Carl, wasn't it?" I ask as I look back at him admiring his looks.

"Yeah. Carl Grimes. Nice to meet you Sara" he says with a beautiful smile. "What brought you here?" 

"Life, I guess. I came here from Pittsburgh. My family and I stayed for a few months because they military set up a 'safe zone' but it was destined to fail from the start. There was too big of a population for us to be protected by less then a hundred and fifty soldiers." 

Carl looks down, knowing what happens in this world "I'm sorry about your family." He says sincerely, causing me to smile slightly to show him thanks. I didn't want to think about the past too much, it only caused pain. He turned left onto a street before speaking again "This is where my group lives. Daryl, Rosita, Tara. Michonne. I'll introduce you after. Let's go to Maggie's. I'm sure there will be some clothes for you there."  

I nod and follow him up the stairs, walking inside after him. I stop in my tracks looking around as he shuts the door and walks ahead. Wow. I haven't been in a house other then to loot since back home. It wasn't run down, bloody, or trashed.

I stay behind Carl as he walks to the kitchen, quickly says "check this out" before turning on the sink and looking at me with a grin. "Woah..." I say with a smilie as I move into the kitchen with him and run my hands under the water and splash my face. 'Clean, warm water. Holy fuck' I think as I chuckle filled with happiness. 

"The shower is upstairs" Carl says as he walks towards the stairs after shutting off the tap. Hearing the words I quickly move past him, moving up the stairs eagerly. Seeing the master bedroom, I shocked at how big it was. This house was definitely one I wouldn't be able to afford had the world not gone to shit. Carl walks into the bathroom and turns on the light as I look through the drawer and look through some clothes. I decide to grab a red top and blue jeans, with a black set of underwear. I walk into the bathroom and just smile at the sight of a shower.  It could easily fit at least three people. 

I put the clothes down on the toilet seat and smile at Carl with a meaningful "Thank you." which makes him smile. "You're welcome. Is there anything you need?"  He responds. I think for a moment and go to the sink, looking through the drawer finding exactly what I need. "Thanks Carl but I got everything I need. Now go" I smile as walk back towards him, my hand resting on his chest, pushing him out before closing the door. I smile as I go back to the drawer, taking out a razor. I put it down as so I can lift my top off over my head, before unstrapping my bra. They fall to the floor just before my belt & jeans do the same. Looking in the mirror, I don't think I could see a single patch of my pale ivory skin under the dirt. I open the door to the shower, taking my underwear off and grabbing the razor before standing in the middle of the shower as I put my hand on the faucet and close my eyes

'Mmmmm....' I think as the water races onto my front.  Warm water. This is the greatest feeling I've had in ages. I stay where I am for at least 5 minutes, just letting the water hit my body before I turn around to my back and repeat the same thing. This felt fucking amazing. I finally open my eyes and grab the shower head, moving all over my body, focusing on making sure to get all the dirt off, that is until my shower head finds my thighs. My eyes roll back and shut with a part between my lips feeling the water against my sensitive skin. I can't remember the last time I felt this kind of pleasure. Soft moans escape my lips, and the feeling is breathtaking but I know I've had to be in here for at least a half an hour and Carl is probably getting impatient. I put the shower head back up, and spend a few minutes cleaning my hair to the point of being back to it's normal light brown colour. I take the final moments of my shower shaving, wanting to feel fully clean for the first time in at least a year due to the circumstances. I turn the water off and get out, drying myself, feeling so satisfied at this sense of not being covered in blood and dirt.  

After getting dressed, I open the door calling "Carl... I'm do-". I stop once I notice his eye shut and breathing peacefully. He looked cute. I take his hat and put it on, looking at the mirror making poses, I looked good.  
I sit down on the bed and watch him, thinking about how good looking he was but also upset with the thought that I could've stayed in the shower. Now there is an idea. I carefully move on top of Carl, right on top of his groin, pressing down enough to feel him but not to make him wake up.  I couldn't tell exactly how big he was, but he felt a good size for being soft. Smirking, I repeat the action harder, making him to groan in his sleep and move a bit. 

His eyes begin to open, yawning as he sees me on top of him looking down at him with his hat still on. "Hey Cowboy." I say with a smirk.  He smiles and looks down at where my body meets him at his jeans blushing a bit "How long was I out? I'm sorry if I kept you waiting long". 

"It's fine," I respond kindly "You're pretty cute when you sleep. I didn't mind at all" He goes to respond with a thank you, but I press my ass hard into him before I get up off of him just to tease him. "So Carl... you said you were gonna show me around?"  

"Yeah... Where would you want me to show you around?" 

I bite my lip as I have my back to him and my mind wants to say 'how about all around your body?' But I chose to respond "I'm not sure.  But you owe me." 

"For what?" 

"For falling asleep. The shower was so... satisfying but I got out because I figured you were were getting tired of waiting."  

"Well what do I owe you then?"  

"I was thinking about answering all of my questions." I say with a smirk which makes him stutter his answer "I... um... sure. Go ahead." 

I take a moment to think of a few questions and ask " This hat. Where did you find it?"

"It was my fathers, he gave it to me after I was shot."

"You were shot? Where?"

"Right here." He says as he places his hand on the right side of his chesst

I nod and continue on "who was your first kiss?" I ask with a slight grin 

"Well.... She was.... her name was Lydia." 

I raise an eyebrow from his stuttering "Oh really? Are you sure that you've actually kissed someone before?" 

"Yes. I've kissed plenty of people. It's just my first kiss was a long time ago. I was only like eight or nine". It's believable. 

"Alright. Well... are you a virgin?"

He looks down almost embarrassed which makes me giggle but he shocking says "Yeah... once..."  
I can't help but laugh as I move back onto the bed "That's bullshit." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing... it's just, I don't believe you." I say as I catch my self from embarrassing him more. He stays quiet so I cross my arms waiting for him to speak.

"I can prove it." He says as he blushes madly. "I can uh prove it to you." 

"You want to prove it?" I ask as my eyes light up and I playfully push him flat onto the bed as I crawl back onto him and look down into those ... that eye. "And how would you do that...? By taking me and pounding me hard? By satisfying me and fucking me so good I shake?" I smirk while speaking as seductively as I can. 

He blushes even harder and can't manage to think of what to say so I lean in and whisper "Lets see if that thing can even satisfy me." I say pushing down onto him before undoing the buttons of his shirt. He must have gained confidence because once I undo the button he gets up and kisses me hard, where I end up finding myself on his lap. His lips were soft, pleasant and I was impressed. Even better, I could feel him against my ass. I bite his bottom lip, making him let out a moan before I pull away and push him on his back, undoing his belt  and sliding his jeans down to his feet, in awe at his outline but giggling at the small mess in his boxers.  

"Sorry..." he says hearing my slight giggle, but I didn't care. "Just means i need to clean it up.." I respond as I pull his boxers past his member and look at it biting my lip. I move up and grab him, rubbing softly, seeing him close his eyes gasping softly. I quickly move up, moving my tongue in a circle on his head to clean up the pre cum making him moan. Perfect. This is exactly where I want him. I run my hand through my hair to push it to the side before I take him in my mouth. He mutters "fuck" as he raises himself a bit and pushes himself farther into me.  I move quickly, making him groan from how far I put him in, even stopping once I get all of him in my mouth. This makes him go crazy. I feel my jaw begin to get sore so I sit up  and lift my top over my head to give him a better view of my body. Going back down, I spit on his cock, playfully looking at him and saying "I want you to cum all over my face and body" before starting to move my head up and down again. He lets out another moan, before saying "I-I'm so close..." which makes me smirk as I stop. 

He looks down at me curious what I'm doing before I teasingly say "I can't let you finish already." as I stand up and remove my jeans and panties. I bite my lip when I do as he can see how wet I am and I blush. He stands up, takes me in his arms again and kisses my. He didn't care about me just giving him head. He wanted me, and I wanted him. He pulls me back down and moves his hand down, caressing my leg which makes my lips part and moan into his mouth. I need him. “Carl... I need you...” I moan out as I look at him, my eyes filled with lust. He smirks as he unhooks my bra and I let it fall off. He stares for a second and I can’t help but blush before saying “that’s enough looking.” I say as I sit back on his lap and he starts to play with my breasts. His fingers run around my nipples, and his lips find my neck, somehow perfectly finding my sweet spot. “Mmmmm fuck Carl...” I moan out into his ear which makes him bite down onto my neck. Oh fuck. I feel like I could just erupt right now. Maybe he wasn’t a virgin. His mouth work makes me squirm a little, which results in me grinding against him. He bites down even harder, and I can’t take it. I grab his hand and lead it to my opening. Im so wet, and it’s all because of him. 

He accepts my advancements, gently rubbing my soaking clit before kissing down to my breasts. I begin to tighten up, getting close to an orgasm so I bite my lip and whisper “I want that tongue between my legs.” He looks up at me with a smirk and kisses down my body to my pussy. I move one of my hands to my breasts, playing while Carl begins to eat me out. His tongue makes me feel like I’m just floating in heaven as I start to shake and whimper from how good this is. “Oh fuckkk... I’m so close...” I moan out which makes him only lick faster and deeper. I let out a loud moan as I finally erupt, panting heavily as Carl keeps eating me out, which makes me moan more as I feel so sensitive. He chuckles as comes up and whispers “we’re just getting started.” I bite my lip and smirk “Well the what are you doing? Why aren’t you fucking me yet?”

He bites his lips as he stands up at the side of the bed, pulling me towards him via my legs. Carl begins to playfully tease, rubbing his head around my entrance, making me go crazy from the sensitivity. “Please Carl... I need you so badly”.

He enters slowly, pushing almost every inch inside of me as I whimper. “Are you okay? Does this hurt?” He asks. I shake my head “it feels amazing. I’m ready.” He bites his lip again as he pushes himself even further into be before beginning to thrust. He thrusts slow at first, groaning “you feel so good. You’re so tight..” before feeling more comfortable and begins to speed up, feeling even better inside with each pump. I could feel myself building up for another orgasm however I was thinking where I would want him to cum. He could fill me... that would be so good yet so risky. He could cum in my panties so I could walk around with it against me all day. Maybe I should swallow it. I’ll let him choose. My moans got louder the harder he fucked me. And he was fucking me hard. I could let him please me any day of the week. Carl’s thrusts began to slow down as he was getting ready to blow his load but instead of pushing himself past the limit he pulls out. Demandingly, he says “Flip over. I’m not done using you you.” Oh fuck... there’s no way I’m not letting him be done with me. I nod and flip over, moving onto my knees doggy style so he has full access. 

He quickly makes a ponytail out of my hair and pulls, making my head move back so he makes sure I hear him saying “Maybe I should fuck your perfect tight ass” he says with a smirk before he slaps my ass hard. It gives me a jolt but I enjoy it but playfully tease back “Why would you do that when you can cum in my pussy?” I giggle as I look back and see his eyes light up. He teases my ass but then quickly pushes his cock in between my legs. We both moan as I lay my front down to the bed and he starts thrusting deep, moving his hands to my hips. I move my hand down and begin to rub my clit as he continues to thrust, making me tighten around his cock ready for another high. His moans only make me rub faster as he grabs my hair again and pulls back, his thrusts slowing down a little bit but still going a relatively good pace. “Oh Carl... fuck.... I-“ I interrupt myself with a gasp as I hit my high. I keep moaning as he continues, playfully saying “Please fill me....” which almost sends him over the edge. He keeps thrusting for another minute before he slows down groaning before he cums inside me, pulling out after a few more thrusts. I lay down with my legs spread wide as his mess drips from my pussy and he lays down next to me. I giggle as I kiss his cheek exhausted “Alright. I believe you.”


	3. Update

So Hey everyone, can't believe this has been read over 1000 times! I'm sorry I have been away for such a long time as I've been really focusing on life things but I've set meld up to have a lot more free time, which means a lot more writing! 

Going to be working on the Carl/Enid & Carl/Tara story next, one of them should be up within the next few days. Then will work on maybe Sophia & Enid.

Feel free to do some requests as I will be making up for lost time

-🇨🇦


End file.
